unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zee Emperors curse (Molly Blossom 3 movie) 1
This page was created by MollyBlossom3 Please do not edit without the author's consent. The Emperors Curse is a movie released in 2018 based on the Emperors Groove. It is highly suspected the people minutes to design a cover.]] who made this movie had never so much smelled the fandom of Doctor Who, even though they wanted it to be a doctor who movie. On opening day, the film grossed $275,983. Plot The film stars Dud13 as the Protagonist (there is 8 protagonists in this movie). Her ancestor Mintywint as one of the supporting characters, Emperor digit as one of the antagonists, along with Dr. Who. The list goes on, I cannot think of any. Reception Biased Ratings decided this film got 10 out of 10.5 stars. Hollywood was disgusted by this abomination, meaning that it was so bad Hollywood wouldn't accept it. Wood Rocket and Circle 13 attempted to take credit for this film because It was mystman12's first try at a movie. Mintywint's actor was unavailable for interview, but we're pretty sure she loved it based on the way she tells Anybody who mentions it. Mintywint was available for interview, according to her mum, and she stated that she was ruler of the dud13 universe from 2006-2012, and she is right she ruled her first universe for 6 years. Characters *Dud13 *Mintywint *Dr. Who *Emperor digit *Icansing *Random crowd (All Team Ice Cream Members) The Horny Ancestor of her Twin Incident (Emily the Movie ver.) Mintywint (dude), the trap ancestor of Dud13, somehow managed to do Drew Pickles-like things with a shrunken head, and then used it to eject Dr. Who Out of her newly Acquired "TARDIS" and some Tubby custard-like sludge splattered all over the poor chick after Dr. Who's ship impacted some rural area (in kittehlandia where tubby tower used to be) to make the new home for the Teletubbies for the 5th season of their show. Mintywint began Vomiting Rainbows and icansing spat the same tubby custard sludge everywhere until eventually the moon they were fighting on ASPLODED! Icansing and Dr. Who fell into a giant cave, then that was just the beginning of one of the biggest wars of cyberspace. Po found that exact same cave one day, drank some of the Tubby custard sludge that icansing vomited, and Po had a seizure, and then she spat the water out, while shes having it, the water content from the sludge went over Dr. who and she kicked Po off the cave and Mintywint's Street lamp-like uvula shot a laser beam at Po's fruit loop freeing her from her seizure and Po choked due to no atmosphere. This whole event caused a dent in the "TTC". well po got her fruit loop back and was choking even more. Original Mintywint, the Futanari ancestor of Dud13, somehow managed to have oral sex with a shrunken trap using her built in tube inside her tounge to suck the sperm and rub against the trap's penis, and then used her lust in a beam to eject Dr. Who Out of her newly Acquired "TARDIS" and some Tubby custard-like sludge splattered all over the poor chick after Dr. Who's ship impacted some rural area (in kittehlandia where tubby tower used to be) to make the new home for the Teletubbies for the 5th season of their show. Mintywint began Vomiting Rainbows and icansing spat the same tubby custard sludge everywhere until eventually the moon they were fighting on ASPLODED! Icansing and Dr. Who fell into a giant cave, then that was just the beginning of one of the biggest wars of cyberspace. Po found that exact same cave one day, drank some of the Tubby custard sludge that icansing vomited, and Po had a seizure, and then she spat the water out, while shes having it, the water content from the sludge went over Dr. who and she kicked Po off the cave and Mintywint's Street lamp-like uvula shot a laser beam at Po's fruit loop freeing her from her seizure and Po choked due to no atmosphere. This whole event caused a dent in the "TTC". well Po got her fruit loop back and went into a 55 year hypersleep. (redirect link if original source is gone: Here ) Trivia * The futanari Mintywint firing her laser while unconscious was Inspired by someone vomiting and the shoop da whoop, same with the trap version but he is pissed off. * The cover designers were told they only had 5 minutes to design a cover by the director the first time given, but he set his timer to 1 hour instead (He also asked if they could listen to music when designing the cover and after hearing all the answers the director replied "Take your time, I wont budge."). (The cover designers were told they only had 5 minutes to design a cover.) * some of the creators googled Nosoul Futanari GIF and got the inspiration for Mintywints lust shattering Dr. Who's New ship after finding an interesting gif, and another gif was used for mintywint "Jumpscaring" Icansing by getting a foul erection when she stares at her. * The creators were mystman12, MollyBlossom3, and Wood Rocket (subsidiary of BBC) Category:Movies Category:Good Movies Category:Teletubbies